Three's Just As Sexy
by JuggaloHHH
Summary: An encounter with a Slytherin leads to some interesting fun. OOC Rated M for sexual situations HrOC HrDM


A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or the affiliated characters.

This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me anything I can change.

**Three's Just As Sexy**

It was a cold and stormy night at Hogwarts and Hermione was in a foul mood, she had missed a Herbology test due to an interesting and unplanned encounter, with Draco Malfoy of all people!

"So what happened to you today?" asked Chris in an amused tone of voice.

"Well can you keep a secret?" replied Hermione with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You know me, of course I can keep a secret," mocked Chris with a wide eyed grin plastered onto his face.

"Well I saw Malfoy on the way to Herbology and all of a sudden he pulled me into an unused classroom and started to kiss me, Merlin he was so hot," Hermione said quietly, as if the whole room was listening, with a smile that never left her face. She stood up and began to walk over to the roaring fireplace which provided the only source of light for the Gryffindor common room.

"He started to run his hand up my shirt, stroking my back softly, it felt so good," she whispered, afraid to let the memory go away.

Chris stood and walked over to Hermione, who was standing next to the fire; her eyes alight with the memory of what happened just earlier that day. He crept up to her, dislodging her fingers from her skirt and wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her neck softly. He let his fingers creep up her chest, cupping her breasts in his firm hands.

She spun around and embraced him in a deep and passionate kiss, Chris ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip begging for entry which she was glad to oblige. He picked her in up in his toned arms and carried her over to the soft, red couch that had been placed in the middle of the room, not once breaking the kiss; Chris laid Hermione softly on the couch and straddled her, their lips never breaking apart from the kiss which seemed to last an eternity.

As their lips broke apart Hermione cried into the empty common room.

"I want you, I need you!"

Chris leaned towards her, happy enough to satisfy the needs of the beautiful, rather breathless brunette lying underneath him. He leaned forwards, starting to unbutton her blouse but before he was finished Hermione flipped him over onto the floor, her on top.

She started to tear at his clothes; his shirt tore apart with buttons flying here and there as the heat of the moment caught up with them both. Hermione slowly made her way down Chris' chest, slowly kissing his pecks until she saw the shimmering eagle from his belt buckle, the eyes shining in the light from the fire.

Starting to undo his belt then his trouser zip she smirked, his throbbing manhood stood proud in front of her. She slowly took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and sucking in time.

"Oh my Lords, that's awesome!" Chris sighed with a smile on his face.

He began to relax and closed his eyes as Hermione worked her magic on him. The slow movement of her tongue on his manhood and the heat from the fire was too much for him to take as he climaxed in her mouth, she swallowed dutifully. That movement alone made his slightly hard. Hermione smiled and looked up at him, her swirling, chocolate brown eyes meeting his hazel ones for a moment before a movement from a certain blonde haired boy caught her attention from the corner of the room.

"Wanna join us?" said the brunette Gryffindor coyly. The young Slytherin slowly made his way over to the two of them, both of who were still lying against the couch.

"How did you get in here Malfoy?" asked Chris with a hint of suspicion on his face. His eyes told a different story, he was amused at the fact he managed to get in at all.

"That's for me to know and for you to probably never find out," replied the blonde haired boy currently leaning over to kiss the rouge lips of the busty brunette.

Chris had composed himself and watched as Hermione and Draco lay by the fire embracing each other like a lifelong couple, their passion dancing around the room. Draco slowly moved his hand up the inner leg of the brunette which teased her for a moan of pleasure which Hermione gladly gave.

She began to unbutton the shirt of the boy next to her and started to get to work on his pants when she spotted Chris out of the corner of her eye striding over, suddenly Draco pulled down the white, lace G-string over Hermione's knees, turning her over.

He inserted himself from behind slowly, causing her to moan and beg for more, her body moving against his begging for him to go further. He obliged and moved further into her, still going slowly.

"Oh sweet Merlin, harder!" she cried out.

Little to her knowledge when she opened her mouth Chris inserted himself against her lips, moving against them. She soon got the idea and whilst moaning from Draco's ministrations she sucked and teased his manhood.

Draco's voice rang out into the common room. "I'm gonna come!"

He pulled out of her and squirted his load onto Hermione's back, Chris seeing this couldn't stop his own orgasm escaping and came into Hermione's mouth a second time.

The three of them lay there like that for ten minutes just catching their breath, Hermione glad she kicked out all the other students from the tower, threatening anyone who returned very painful consequences.

Out of the blue Hermione spoke, finally able to use her voice.

"Same time next month?"

Chris and Draco smirked at each other before nodding in agreement.

THE END

End note: - I wrote this story in IT instead of working and incorporated my friend Chris. Reviews are very much appreciated and criticism is welcome just as much as good comments. If you have a problem please let me know for future reference.


End file.
